Rod, le Warlock d'outre monde
by Gaeryu kitchu
Summary: vous réagirais comment si vous vous réveiller dans un monde pas si inconnue que sa ? Pour ma part je le vit plutôt bien. y a plus qu'a voir les différence entre devant le pc et derrière l'écran, mais je me demande quel changement se monde a subit après tout se temps d'absence... bah surement rien de grave. ( WARNING insulte et grossièreté )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cette sensation de flottement me berce mais je reste tourmenté par ce bruit sourd, avant ce noir complet. Le noir. L'obscurité. Elle est omniprésente ici. Par de là, mon regard celle-ci s'impose. Agiter ma main devant mon visage ne me fait que de pauvrement la discerner. Mais la question du ou suis-je ne m'intéresse guère non. Mais le pourquoi, oui !

Voila qui est bien plus intéressant a savoir, le pourquoi suis-je ici. J'ai crié, espérant une quelconque réponse. Un silence , sans fin, glaçant et impartial me répond. je soupire encore une fois,et pour passer le temps, je nage dans cette espace noirâtre, où j'en flotterais presque. Je me sens avancer mais à l'aveugle. Je soupire à nouveau.

\- '' Monsieur .… ''

Fit une voix ...résonnant a peine, et pourtant qui sonne a mes sens. Je crie de plus belle, espérant pouvoir la localiser, et aller vers elle. Le silence tombe à nouveau. Je compte les secondes pour garder les pieds sur terre malgré le flottement ressenti et privé de sens. La vue n'est que noire. L'odorat n'a aucun stimuli. L'ouïe...il n'y a qu'un léger sifflement interne et le toucher a peine perceptible malgré que je palpe sans cesse mes bras et mes jambes pour tenter de les ressentir. J'arrive a trois mille six cent secondes encore une fois. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? J'ai beau hausser les épaules, cela m'étonnerait que le silence me réponde.

\- '' Monsieur ! Vous m'enten.… '' fit à nouveau la voix.

J'hurlai à l'affirmative. Je criais a m'en déchirer les poumons et cordes vocales. Je veux sortir d'ici. De cet état végétatif. A court de souffle, le silence reprend sa place. Fait chier.

Je reprends mon compte des secondes. Par quatre fois j'y arrive. M'étirer ne sert à rien mais ça m'occupe un tant soit peu. Un flash m'apparut, déchirant l'espace qui m'entourait. La voix se fait plus forte, assourdissante. Elle est tellement assourdissante, que j'en espère le retour du silence. Même les mains plaqués contre les oreilles, cette voix rugit comme jamais.

\- '' Mais ta gueule ! ''

Le poing partit tout seul. Un contact, enfin le monde réel.… ?

Ma vision s'ouvre, et de surprise je vois un corps atterrir à quelques mètres. Le Soleil me brûle la rétine.

Ô joie, je ne suis plus dans ce néant. Le vent caresse mes cheveux, le vent, quel plaisir de ressentir sa caresse. Des piaillements s'accordent à jouer une douce mélodie. Enfin, je n'ai plus à compter. Enfin je n'ai plus les trois mille six cent secondes étant la conclusion incessante de mes éternels comptes.

Malgré moi je souris. Sourire que je perds aussitôt, en voyant la personne m'ayant apparemment sorti du Néant.

\- '' Non mais… CA VA PAS, de frapper la personne qui a voulu t'aider ? '' fit-elle, agressive.

\- '' Je ne sais pas… si je dois te féliciter de m'avoir sorti de ce merdier ou d'avoir envie de te frapper, encore. '' répondis-je, sombre.

Une fille, une belle fille se tenait devant moi. Une robe noire, large en bas, dans le style lolita et une ombrelle de la même couleur. Putain de veuve. Elle avait une cascade de cheveux roses, allant jusqu'à ses reins. Sa poitrine était bien enveloppée dans son bustier. Au dessus de sa tête, on pouvait discerner son nom en plissant les yeux.

\- '' Euh ... Ecoute… '' j'inspecte encore son nom, sans savoir son origine, ni sa prononciation. '' Pet-roh-na… ? Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette merde au dessus de ta tête ? ''

\- '' Hein ? '' - fit-elle surprise. '' Comment sais-tu que… ? '' elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'embarqua dans un autre sujet.

Apparemment, elle n'est pas au courant que… Pourtant il suffit de lever les yeux. Est-elle aveugle ?

Je levais la tête, et je vis que moi aussi j'ai mon nom d'affiché. Et instantanément je reconnus cette interface.

D'un mouvement de main j'affiche un menu en soupirant, et j'hallucinai de ma conclusion.

Je suis littéralement dans un jeu. Qui plus est, avec une personne bien chiante, qui me hurle dessus pour répondre a ses questions sans importance. Quelle chance de merde. Ah putain. Juste. Quelle chance de merde.

Naviguant rapidement pour trouver le moyen de sortir,encore, de cette situation de merde dans laquelle je me trouve, je ne trouvai aucun bouton me permettant de pouvoir quitter le jeu. La déception m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier encore ?

\- '' Hé ! Le vieux ! Je te cause ! '' Putain qu'elle se la ferme...

\- '' Ta gueule, bordel, j'suis occupé là. '' répondis-je de la main gauche, et de la main droite, je pianotais sur le clavier en faisant apparaître une nouvelle interface, plus sombre et longue, qui se mit a coté de la première.

J'enchaînai une combinaison pour forcer l'arrêt. Rien. Merde. Fallait pas s'étonner que ça marche du premier coup. Putain de merde. Ce merdier commence à me faire sérieusement chier.

En me levant, je calme la gamine de mon regard ténébreux. Elle fait une tête de moins et cette dernière est donc facilement intimidée.

Je fis un tour de regard, pour observer le terrain. Je vois d'autres personnes qui sont perdus et faisant des gestes incohérents pour des non-avertis, mais en vérité, eux aussi recherchaient la possibilité de quitter le jeu.

Je fis à nouveau un regard circonférentiel, pour observer sans agir. Nous étions dans une ville… ou du moins… un ensemble de rues servant de paysage, Nous nous trouvions au milieu d'un carrefour. On ne voyait que des murs de brique, des portes en bois, des chevaux sellés à leur barre d'attache et une route terreuse.

Une époque du Moyen-Age. Sûrement.

Mais pourquoi un système de câbles qui relie chaque maison et lampadaire dans les rues ? Pourquoi un système électrique en plein Moyen-Age ?

\- '' S'il te plaît… dis moi où on est… j'ai peur…. ? ''

La veuve noire est sur le point de pleurer. Ne pas comprendre son environnement doit être terrifiant pour elle, mais il suffisait d'observer pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Je soupirais et je répondis :

\- '' Ecoute… '' j'eus du mal à retenir un nouveau soupir. '' Pour ta première question, ton nom est affiché sur l'interface au dessus de nos têtes, comme moi regarde. '' dis-je en pointant les deux interfaces de l'index, l'une après l'autre. ''Ensuite, pour la seconde question, il y a trois options, les trois options étant la même: nous sommes dans un jeu. '' Je m'arrêtai. '' Si maintenant tu veux survivre, suis moi. ''

Sans attendre sa réponse, je marchai vers la sortie du village.

Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'elle prenne sa décision. Ses pas résonnèrent derrière moi, et se mirent à mon niveau rapidement. Au détour d'une ruelle, des personnes qui ne sont ni terrifiés, ni inquiets, semblaient mener leur journée normalement.

C'étaient sûrement des personnages non joueur (Note de l'auteur : PNJ sera beaucoup utilisé.) Je fis un brusque virage dans leur direction tout en tirant le bras de la chialeuse.

Elle râle, mais je n'en ai que faire, je la regardai, lui intimant de se calmer. Chose qui la convainquit rapidement, elle baissa la tête et se calma un peu. Une vraie enfant. Pourquoi je me fais chier avec elle. Je suis irritable, mais bon. Elle m'a rien fait de mal encore.

Je m'avançai vers un PNJ, et je lui demandais d'un air anormalement jovial :

\- '' Holààà villageois, je me prénomme Rod,et je suis un peu perdu dans votre contrée. Pourrais-je, avoir des informations, des indications, sur cette ville, cette contrée qui nous entoure ? ''

Un vieillard se tourna vers moi, et me fixe d'un air aussi faussement jovial que moi. Il s'excusa auprès de ses compères.., prétextant de s'absenter un moment. Il s'avança vers moi déjà surpris par sa démarche, et me répondit :

\- '' Biiien le bonjour aventurier ! '' j'ai un mouvement de recul du à son éclat de voix dont je n'étais pas très fan. '' Vous êtes dans le village de Kaven sur les terres d'Ammerfell. L'auberge est là, le forgeron est à l'entrée du village, et les marchands des contrées voisines, sont au centre même de Kaven. Autre chose ? ''

La dernière phrase me fit hausser un sourcil, dubitatif sur son attitude. Je ne fis rien et je répondis néanmoins :

\- '' Je vous remercie. '' je me préparai à partir quand il me retint pour une dernière question.

\- '' Attendez ! Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez tous apparus en même temps ? Que se passe-t-il ? '' fit – il interrogatif.

Je suis à nouveau étonné. Il pose des questions de sa propre initiative, point important à creuser. Je répondis, toujours aussi sombre, au diable mon faux côté jovial :

\- '' Aucune idée vieillard, sur ce, bonne fin de journée. ''

\- '' A… à vous aussi, et que les dieux nous gardent ! '' et il retourna vers ses compères pour revenir dans leur discussion initiale.

Ouais ouais on lui dira. Et bien déjà faisons le point sur notre situation pourrie.

Points positifs : j'ai déjà torché ce jeu au bout de deux mois de ma vie, avec mon talent que peu connaissent, sauf une qui considère que c'est de la triche. Salope.

Autre point pas négligeable : je connais le lore de ce monde, de cet univers. Je possédais déjà une maison et une guilde aux pouvoirs occultes importants.

Les points négatifs, en revanche, étaient bien chiants en somme : Pas mal de changements ont du avoir lieu dans le jeu en vue de la situation actuelle. Mes amis doivent être coincés comme moi dans le jeu.

Qui plus est, pour continuer à me faire chier, mon petit manoir confortable n'est pas à côté, pareil pour le domaine de la guilde. Putain.

Et dernier point, le pire de tous. Je dois me trimbaler un possible boulet dans mes pattes. Trouvez pire que moi. Je vous défie.

Je soupirai. Fort.

Et je fis au boulet en question :

\- '' Pet-roh-na ! '' fis-je intimidant et sombre, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- '' Euh, ..oui ? '' fit la veuve noire, d'une petite voix, sans confiance, et sans aucun courage.

\- '' On est dans une beeeeeeeeelle merde putain ! '' éclatais-je enfin en m'avançant vers la sortie de la ville et pour nous mettre à l'écart des autres.

En vérité, ce n'était que le début des emmerdes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Marchant à grandes foulées dans les rues, zigzaguant à travers la masse de villageois tous aussi vivants que jamais, et des aventuriers où on pouvait distinguer une lueur hagarde dans leurs yeux.

La gamine me suit toujours, en enchaînant les esquives et les accélérations pour ne pas me perdre.

Après un virage tourné serré, nous nous retrouvons dans une ruelle quasiment vide, puis, d'instinct, je me tournais vers la fille, d'une voix toujours aussi sombre.

\- '' As-tu déjà joué à un MMO ? '' lui demandais-je, très poli.

\- ''…Euh… Non… C'est la première fois que je fais ça… '' la fille me répondit, hésitante.

Pour une première partie, elle sera ab-so-lu-ment FA-BU-LEUSE.

Putain.

Bon, soyons honnêtes, il y a toujours mieux comme expérience pour débuter. J'avais déjà joué à ce monde, mais via un écran, un clavier, une souris et des fois une manette.

Au moins j'aurais pas la restriction de mouvement, si l'envie me prend, je sauterais de toit en toit. Nouveau virage encore, on allait quitter ce bled quand des gardes nous arrêtèrent avec une certaine hargne, il faut le dire, clamant que les indéterminés n'ont pas le droit de sortir de la zone de sécurité.

Donc. direction l'église, point de respawn après une mort éventuelle et lieu sacré, situé à quelques rues du centre du village.

...

A l'autre bout de notre position...

Fais chier, quand on arrive dans une zone de jeu on a, normalement, déjà choisi sa classe…

Pourquoi autant de chiasse ?

\- '' Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme...? '' fit l'autre connasse.

\- '' Simple. Je connais mon environnement, et à partir de la, l'inconnu n'est plus si effrayant… '' rétorquais-je.

Elle acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête.

\- '' Tu devrais réfléchir à une classe de personnage. C'est un choix qui est irréfutable. Et vu que tu ne connais pas grand-chose... pour ne pas dire rien... écoute et retient. ''

Au moins je vais lui expliquer pendant le trajet.

\- '' Tout d'abord y a les races dans cet univers. Je te recommande humain, pas d'avantage mais aucun malus. '' elle acquiesça. '' Il y a aussi les demi-elfes qui ont un bonus d'attaque a distance mais un malus au corps a corps. '' elle acquiesça encore. '' Les demi-nains ont des bonus de dégâts avec leur masse d'arme mais très lent avant le prochain coup. Très peu de personnes utilise cette race. ''

Elle me regarda encore. Je continuai.

'' Et ensuite les demi-félins, bonne dextérité et une vision nocturne quasi parfaite mais ils ont pas de force et gros malus a l'eau... ça va tu me suis ? ''

Il y eut un hochement de tête.

\- '' Il y a beaucoup de demi-race non ? ''

\- '' En effet. Le jeu veut que les aventuriers reste le plus humain possible '' je continuai. ''...Bon comme classes principales il y a : les Guerriers, qui représentent la classe des combattants au corps à corps. Ces personnages sont très résistants aux dégâts physiques. ''

La grognasse hocha la tête. Je continuai.

\- '' Les chasseurs combattent leurs ennemis à moyenne distance privilégiant la distance que le corps à corps, ils possèdent également la compétence de traqueur. Cela permet de suivre un joueur ou une créature qui n'est pas visible. Les Voleurs sont pour leur part férus de poisons et de dissimulations pour frapper par surprise, ils possèdent quelques sorts par rapport aux deux premiers. ''

Perona, continua encore à écouter.

'' Ca c'était les classes guerriers , nous passons aux classes magiques. Les Druides vivent dans un état de communion incomparable avec la nature qu'ils enchantent pour frapper l'adversaire, particulièrement difficiles à détecter en milieu forestier. Elles possèdent des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Les mages utilisent des incantations arcaniques, des sorts offensifs d'une puissance acceptable mais avec un gros temps de rechargement avant le prochain, ils utilisent des armures légères, ce qui les laisse particulièrement vulnérables au combat en corps-à-corps. Les Prêtres,eux, sont investis d'une puissante magie qu'ils utilisent pour soutenir et soigner leurs alliés. Ils peuvent également frapper amèrement leurs ennemis à distance par des sorts offensifs, mais ils sont fragiles et ne portent que des vêtements en guise d'armure… Ça va jusque la ? ''

Elle hocha la tête.

\- '' Ça fait beaucoup… ''

\- '' C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup mais je ne te dirais pas la dernière classe, elle est à moi. Très peu de gens l'utilisaient dans le temps, car elle est dure à jouer, très dure… '' Je me stoppai avant de reprendre. ''…C'est vrai que j'aurais pu juste te faire la liste… '' je fis une gestuelle avec ma main. '' Mais une petite description en plus, ne fera que t'aider dans ton choix. ''

L'église était devant nous, ses pierres de marbre d'un blanc éblouissant avec ses deux portes battantes et leurs charnières métalliques.

Devant l'antre se trouvait une petite place auquel des bancs s'étaient multipliés, et des buissons avec à son milieu une gigantesque fontaine.

Nous avancions jusqu'à l'intérieur, qui était illuminé de vitraux bleus donnant un certain jeu d'ombres sur les dalles sombres.

La fille s'arrêta pour regarder au fond du nef du bâtiment, où l'autel de résurrection trônant sur un promontoire marbré, des deux côtés du chemin qui séparaient l'entrée du nef, se trouvait un petit muret retenant l'eau calme d'un ruisseau, passant au coeur de l'église.

Je fis signe à la fille de s'asseoir sur les bancs non loin d'un pilier, pour continuer la description du jeu dans les grandes lignes, discrètement, sans déranger les autres passants.

\- '' Après la classe principale... il y a les sous-classes,c'est là que c'est intéressant, tu peux jouer à n'importe quel style de combat… alors il y'a templiers, rangers, ninjas, bretteurs, nécromanciens soigneurs, sorciers et berzerkers. On peut choisir jusqu'à deux sous-classes.'' je finis la tirade, puis l'autre m'interrompit en levant la main comme une vulgaire écolière.

\- '' On peut choisir n'importe lequel ? '' fit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

\- '' Non. Chaque classe peut accéder à certaines sous-classes, par exemple, un guerrier peut choisir de faire la sous classe de templier mais ne peut pas choisir celle de bretteur car il maîtrise déjà le maniement des armes. '' fis-je en expliquant. '' Quoique...maintenant ça devrait être différent. Si on s'entraîne nous-mêmes, en théorie on peut maîtriser une épée en étant druide qui n'a pas accès a la sous-classe de bretteur à la base. ''

L'autre me regardait toujours avec les yeux ronds.

\- '' Et enfin y a les métiers, mais seulement si tu as pris une ou aucune sous-classe, si tu as deux maîtrise, tu ne peux pas choisir de métier, dans le cas contraire, quand tu as choisi un métier, tu peux prendre forgerons, bijoutiers et alchimistes qui peuvent enchanter leurs créations en leur donnant une panoplie de bonus et malus. '' Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre directement. '' Il y a aussi les boulots culinaires : boulanger, pêcheur et cuisinier… eh… tu m'écoutes ? ''

\- '' Ça fait vraiment beaucoup ! '' se plaigna-t-elle. '' Tu… tu crois qu'ils vendent des dolipranes dans ce monde ? ''

\- '' Ce monde '' et pas ''ce jeu'',un petit détail qui fait une importance, je suis dans le jeu ce qui en fait mon nouveau monde mais je reste un simple visiteur. '' Perona me regarda interloquée.

'' Le villageois que j'avais abordé tout à l'heure, s'est excusé auprès de ses compères pour quitter leur conversation, et venir me parler ensuite m'avait déjà mis la puce a l'oreille. ''

Je réfléchis en me frottant le menton

'' Il faudra chercher les nouveaux 'paramètres' de ce monde…. '' Je m'arrêtai, découragé. '' Bah... qu'importe…. Bon, grognasse, je te laisse réfléchir à tes choix pendant que je vais faire les miens, ne fais pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas d'un putain de boulet dans mes pattes. ''

J'ignorai le fait qu'elle soit offusquée.

Je m'avançais vers l'autel en recherche de la voie à suivre. Je montai dessus, le marbre blanc en était trois fois trop éclatant pour un joueur ténébreux de mon rang.

'' Bon...heu...je fais quoi… hein ? Une petite nouveauté ? Ou je dois m'attendre à l'habituel ? '' pensais-je d'une voix un peu cynique.

Je commençai par poser mes mains sur la surface froide et marbrée, la fraîcheur de la pierre me relaxa, et j'entamai une prière silencieuse.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Et nada.

Rien.

LOL.

J'étais exaspéré. Je posai à nouveau mes mains sur l'autel, et refit ma solennelle demande à voix basse. Peut-être qu'ils sont sourds la-haut, ces crétins de dieux.

Bordel, j'étais haut level avant, et c'est quoi cette ignorance ? Les dieux oublient vite ou ça se passe comment putain de merde ?

\- '' Ô…. '' commençais-je TRES agacé. '' Divinités de…. Hum…...la création ? La vie ? La mort ? Socrate ? Zeus ? Je souhaite me réincarner…, devenir un aventurier… ENCORE… euh… entendez ma putain de prière ? S'il vous plaît ? Ou je vous offusque en direct, comme l'autre conne. Attention je peux le faire. ''

J'attendis.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Les minutes passèrent et pour moi, trois éternités venaient de passer. Au final, gros , très gros moment de solitude. Pour un haut-rang comme moi, j'en serai presque scandalisé. Les dieux n'ont aucune mémoire. Bande de sales cons.

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler, cela en était… embarrassant. Je soupirai. Grandement. Effrontément.

Le bruit de l'eau est calme, scintillante, débordant de pureté, car j'imagine que des vierges de lumière se baignent dedans pour bien l'entretenir…hein… foutue Eglise à l'histoire bien cachée?

Entendre le bruit de cette eau purificatrice,semble perturber le silence ambiant à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse éternelle.

Je retourne ma tête pour voir Perona regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction, ayant énormément de mal à cacher son rire.

Et un probable nom sur la liste des futurs assassinats. Pas probable. Sûr.

Je rageai intérieurement à nouveau. Je venais de passer pour un gros con devant une boulet hors catégorie. Ma journée se passe toujours aussi bien putain. Je soufflai. FORT.

Puis jamais à court de détermination, j'entamai une autre méthode :

S'allonger sur l'autel. Bordel. Jusque là l'humiliation. On aime, on adore, on kiffe.

Je restai allongé. Une minute... puis une deuxième...et encore et encore.

J'échouai. Encore. Je refis mes prières sur l'autel, patiemment, déterminé.

Echec.

Putain.

Ôoooooooooooooooooooooo joie. le silence me répond comme si j'en avais besoin. Mdr. Comme si j'en avais besoin de ce putain de silence. Je râlais très doucement, j'avais pas trop envie d'offusquer les dieux encore une fois, sous peine de me faire foudroyer sur place.

\- '' Connerie de putain de ta mère la grosse chienne tu peux me donner ma classe ou… t'as décidé de me chier dessus parce que j'ai déjà fini votre putain de jeu avant ?

Levant les bras vers le ciel, dans une rage non dissimulée, mais en même temps très bien contenue, je descendis les marches et me fixais dans le reflet de l'eau.

Malgré la lumière tamisée de l'antre, je distingue facilement mes traits. d'aventurier ténébreux

Ah oui, c'est vrai… j'avais oublié.

Qui suis-je ? Parce que vous vous doutez bien qu'une personne aussi mystérieuse et aussi insultante que moi doit vous attirer l'attention ?

Probablement ? Je ne sais pas.

Laissez-moi me présenter auprès de vous, très chers spectateurs de la plus chiante histoire de ma vie ? Faut dire que j'ai pas mal de trucs dans la tête, surtout depuis que je suis dans ce monde sans mon accord.

Je m'appelle Rod… et vous vous attendez à un nom de famille ?

Et ben non.

On ne s'embête pas avec un nom, quand on est orphelin. (^n^')

Comme mon prénom, bande d'Einsteins, le montre, ma bonne personne est un garçon et presque un homme.

On dirait pas avec mon corps de lâche. Mais enfin.

21 ans de vie merdique. Je suis grand, très grand. Trop grand. Pour certains je le suis, surtout certaines, un simple mètre quatre-vingt.

Une taille posée, surtout de lâche, avec une démarche nonchalante, des cheveux mi-longs taillés en pointes noires qui ne gênent pas la vue sauf en temps de pluie.

Promis, je me prends des essuies-glaces.

LOL. Je suis rigolo, hein ?

Et je porte un t-shirt gris perle, sans motifs, assez moche et basique, avec un pantalon sombre me servait d'habillement.

J'adore le sombre putain, c'est tellement mieux que le pastel. Pourquoi me direz – vous ? Vous comprendrez un jour pourquoi je dis ça, ne vous en faites pas. Ce serait spoiler la suite;)...

Je remarquais quand même quelque chose, qui ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, et qui normalement devrait sauter aux yeux. Mais comme je suis con, tout le monde s'y fera.

Je vous dirais que ce matin, en m'habillant, je n'avais pas mis ces vêtements. Ce jeu n'est pas très fashion forward…

Un petit rire me fit tourner la tête, j'étais posté à côté de la sale gamine qui détournait la tête à mon simple regard assassin, cachant sous cape son rire de pute.

Je fermai mon poing dans l'espoir vain de me contenir.

Sale garce... tu vas moins faire la fière dans une dizaine de minutes ... Encore faut-il que j'obtienne ma classe tranquillement, gentillement, sans faire quelconque meurtre.

Mon regard scruta l'intérieur de l'édifice, en attendant une quelconque réponse à mes interrogations.

Et d'un coup comme pour répondre à mes questions, je vis une espèce de renforcement derrière l'autel. J'étais tellement persuadé que ce putain d'autel de merde était la clé du mystère, que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Hé !

Je vis sur le promontoire dans le renfoncement de l'autel, un livre épais comme la Bible se tenait ouvert, sur une page écrite d'une langue auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention. Je m'approchai, lentement, de cet ouvrage qui pourrait me donner le pourquoi du comment, et des solutions pour sortir de cet univers.

Soudainement, j'entendis un '' _Bonjour, Indéterminé_ '', qui venait de nulle part, sans que je sache d'où ça vient. La voix était étrange, presque la voix de l'autre connasse, était-ce elle qui me faisait une farce pour enfoncer le clou ?

\- '' Hein ? Qui me parle ? '' fis-je interrogatif.

J'eus beau me tourner dans tout les sens, aucune connaissance que j'avais dans ce monde n'avait cette voix, seule l'autre pute pouvait avoir ce timbre de voix robotique et horriblement horripilant.

'' _Cette situation commence à être lassante, j'avais dit qu'il fallait un message d'alerte à tout les aventuriers ! Et mes offrandes, on en fait quoi ? De la lingerie féminine pour vierges masculins et féminins ?_ ''

Je regardai le livre. Comme un con.

Comme un enfant qui voyait ses maîtres d'orphelinat faire crac crac pour la première fois avec plusieurs positions un peu chelou pendant qu'il allait chercher un peu d'eau dans les cuisines et qu'il les as vus par l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre.

Et en plus, ces cons faisaient une orgie. Au final, j'avais huit pères et mères et aucun n'a voulu prendre soin de moi et des autres enfants.

Ce monde est pute.

Mais bref, assez de flash-backs, reprenons le présent. Avec le livre.

Qui parle.

Bref. Je me remis à parler d'une voix doucereusement respectueuse mais pas trop, parce qu'il y a un tout petit peu de foutage de gueule dans cette église.

\- '' Euh ... Vous êtes le livre ? ''

Un ricanement provint du livre et la voix horripilante revint.

\- '' _Non crétin , je parle à travers lui ! Je suis Adrea la créatrice de ...…_ ''

Je la coupai, ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase de dieu épique de merde, j'abandonnai mon ton respectueux, foutait le livre par terre et le frappai de mon pied, et rétorquai ….

\- '' Tu foutais quoi, espèce de… déesse de ta mère la grosse poutre, quand j'essayais d'obtenir ma classe et tout le bordel ? Hein ? Hein ? '' je froissai les pages de mon pied, prêt à faire un sacrilège ultime. Je n'aime pas quand on me prend pour un con.

\- '' _Hé ho, ho ho !_ '' la déesse supportait mes coups de pied, avec la gentillesse et la patience d'une vraie déesse. '' _Tu parles à une divinité, humain._ ''

Je m'esclaffai, mais je la laissais continuer.

\- '' ... _Toi tu n'est rien ici._ '' Je rigolai un peu mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je l'entendis soupirer et marmonner que ce monsieur est un cas désespéré.

Elle reprit son calme, puis annonça d'une voix divine et douce.

\- '' _Dis ta classe qu'on finisse , ingrat de merde. Deuxième personne à me parler ainsi dans la journée, bordel, je commence à en avoir marre de cet irrespect._ ''

Je me demandai qui était l'autre personne, mais cette insulte me fit tellement sortir de mes gonds, que j'en écrasai de mon pied le livre, en n'ayant plus rien à foutre des bons comportements.

\- '' Alors de un, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un dieu, une déesse, une nymphe, un nain, ou même putain d'Elsa, ensuite je suis la seule personne à avoir fini votre putain de monde, et enfin j'exige d'avoir à nouveau ma classe de démoniste. Putain ! ''

Une voix menaçante s'échappa du livre.

\- '' _Pour qui oses-tu te prendre simple mortel ?_ ''

Je lui réponds du tac-au-tac :

\- '' Je me prends pour moi, Rod. ''

Silence. Paf dans ta gueule. Et puis d'un coup, la déesse devint une bonne secrétaire qui passerait bien sous le bureau vu sa voix de merde.

'' _... Oh ! ... On vient de m'apporter ton dossier.…_ '' J'entends des pages se feuilleter. '' _Donc un démoniste ?_ '' J'hochais la tête. Même si elle me voyait pas elle comprit. '' _Quelle spécialisation ? Neutre , Affliction , Destruction ou Démonologie ?_ ''

La décision était déjà prise longtemps à l'avance. J'allais rejouer mon ancienne classe. Rare, comme moi. Je m'exclamai de ma voix ténébreuse :

\- '' Spécialisation destruction avec sous classes bretteur et berzerker. ''

J'entendis un ding, et la voix reprit :

\- '' _Je note le tout dans le dossier Lord Rod. Le titre de chef de guilde vous est restitué suite à la résiliation de votre personne. Plusieurs mises à jour ont eu lieu pendant votre absence. Retournez vous allonger sur la stèle et bon retour parmi nous_. ''

Et je n'entendis plus rien. Je remis le livre, l'époussetai de la poussière, et fis comme si de rien n'était.

Je me détournai de la stèle puis je me rendis compte d'un détail :

\- '' Nom de dieu ! Attendez ! '' Je me précipitais vers le livre. '' On a oublié la race..… '' Je le pris à deux mains. '' Allô ? ''

Pas de réponse. Oh putain. Je vais piétiner ce livre. Je vais commettre un sacrilège.

'' Hé ho Adry... je reste un humain hein ? '' Silence. '' On est d'accord ? '' Nouveau silence.

'' OH POUFFIASSE ! '' fis-je en tentant la manière forte.

Aucune réponse.

Salope. Je ne sais pas ma race. Je suis maudit.

Putain j'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire raccrocher au nez.

Bon, comme elle l'a dit, juste à m'allonger comme plus tôt et ...ben je sais pas .…

Je vais recevoir ma classe mais c'est pas comme si papa, maman allaient me le donner en cadeau emballé non ?

Une fois sur la stèle, je pensais que les «dieux» sont physiquement présents et on peut visiter leur domaine ... mmmh… mmmmmmmmmmmmmh…

Massacre en vue ! Loots de haut niveau en abondance ! Que de bonnes idées en tête… et non. Je m'arrêtai. Voyons.

Je n'étais que niveau un. Cela viendra après.

Au moment où j'étais sur la stèle, mes pensées étaient instables et je divaguai facilement. Une fois allongé, je sentis la pression atmosphérique autour de moi.

Oh shit.

Et soudainement, la foudre me frappa de part en part, à plusieurs reprises, c'était la punition sado-masochiste de cette mégère je suis sûr, pour avoir massacré son putain de livre.

Adea. T'es la prochaine sur ma liste bordel de merde.

Je perdis connaissance.

Le noir était de retour, mais je n'en avais pas peur.

Et d'un coup, j'entendis dans la totale inconscience, une voix claire, douce qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Elle était lointaine, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de moi petit à petit. Comme si cette voix savait que j'étais là. Je me concentrai pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle disait, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse enfin après plusieurs tentatives :

'' Je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait ici, vieux frère. ''

Pardon ? J'entendais une fille. Avec une voix claire, mais grave, et extrêmement lointaine. L'écho de sa voix était profond. Le noir m'entourait, et je n'avais aucune idée, de qui ça pouvait être. Je ne répondis pas. Je laissais la voix continuer de parler.

'' M'entends-tu ? Te rappelles-tu de celle qui a disparu de l'orphelinat ? ''

L'orphelinat ? Oui…

Une disparue ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une fille qui a disparu de l'orphelinat, que ce soit avant, ou après que je sois parti.

Mais cette voix… était tellement familière, il m'était juste impossible de mettre un visage sur cette voix, et pourtant… !

'' Je sais que tu es là. Mes chimères t'entendent, toi et tes insultes. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Tu te rappelles du Cerbère ?''

Des chimères ? Oui… une seule personne avait le don de les appeler dans l'orphelinat...

De longs cheveux verts et bouclés me revinrent en tête durant une fraction de seconde. Des cartes de jeux pour enfants représentant les invocations étaient par terre, et je jouais en face d'elle. Sa carte préférée était celle du Cerbère.

La magie pure émanait de cette personne en même temps que sa vitalité pendant que la force et la vigueur étaient ma spécialité dans mon style de combat.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était devenu après ma fuite. C'est un choc. Et il en faut pour me choquer.

D'une voix faible, je répondis :

'' Toi…. ? Mais…. qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? ''

Un rire cristallin s'échappa alors.


End file.
